H2O after season 3
by RainbowTiger178
Summary: I owe credit to H2Ozikkiaddict. For summary, go to her story. Same title. We are working on the same story so this is pretty much chapter 2. Chapter 1 is her story. So yeah. Summary is at her story.


**Hey guys! Just so you know: I am writing this with another author, H2Ozikkiaddict. She wrote the first chapter, so this is chapter 2. Enjoy!  
***Will's p.o.v.*

I woke up one morning. I was so freaked out that Bella would be so angry for me leaving her. I decicded to get it over with.

Later on, I walked to the beach. There, Rikki and Bella were talking. I gathered up my courage to go and talk to Bella.

"Bella, there's something I gotta tell you. I'm-" I started.

"Moving to the other side of Australia for two years." she finished.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Rikki just told me. How could you?"

"Bella, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go! I wanted to tell you first."

"I'm not mad just because of that. You kissed Rikki!"  
"how did you know?"  
"Rikki told me that, too."  
"You told her?!" I yelled at Rikki.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't the kind of thing you can do behind my friend's back." Rikki said.

"How could you, Will?" Bella screamed.

"I'm sorry Bella! It was a mistake!"  
"Forget it. First you lie to me then you kiss my friend! If you really want to go, I think we should stop seeing each other."  
"We won't be able to! I''ll be away for two years."

"Not what I meant. I mean that we should break up."

"What? Bella, I said I'm-"  
"It's over, Will. I'm sorry, but I can't trust you anymore. I thought you would actually be the one, but you're like every other guy I dated: selfish and a jerk."

Bella ran off into the ocean. Rikki and I were left alone.

"Rikki-"  
"No. Leave me out of it"

Rikki dove off into the waves. I was left there, standing. I couldn't believe I had been dumped.

*Rikki's p.o.v.*

I torpedoed to Mako Island. I couldn't believe what a jerk Will had been. First he kissed me, and then he broke Bella's heart.

I found Bella crying at the moon pool.

"Bella, I'm so so sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault." Bella said weakly. I tried to calm her down by hugging her, but inside, I felt guilty and sad for Bella. Soon Cleo swam in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Bella broke up with Will" I said.  
"What? Why?"

"Be-be-because he kissed Rikki and is moving to the other side of the country!" Bella responded.

"What? Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. Rikki, why did you do that?"

"This isn't my fault! I didn't kiss him! He kissed me! And he told me not to tell her!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, it's going to be ok"

Bella shook her head.

"No. I can't trust him anymore. Will is a jerk. But I never realized it"

"She's right, Cleo. Will broke her heart and threw it in the mud!"

Bella cried harder.

"Rikki! You're making her feel worse!" Cleo yelled.

"It's not Rikki. I just thought he was the one" Bella sobbed.

*Cleo's p.o.v.*

I came home feeling sorry for Bella. She and Will were so perfect together! It was meant to be. But Bella didn't think so.

When I walked into the house, Kim walked to me saying "Emergency! Dad is taking us on vacation!"

"What? Why is that an emergency?" I asked.

Kim held up a brochoure for "Lil' Aussies Water Park".

"oh, no." I said.

"Yeah! We went there when we were 3! I'm going to be laughed out of the country. I'll need to change my name and move to Mars!"  
I admit, it was a really embarrassing place, but the real problem was that it was a _water _park. I couldn't risk it.

"Kim, I don't think it'll be that bad" I said, trying to sound positive.

Kim groaned.

"Cleo, you don't care about me! You just want to do whatever you want! I hate you!"  
In her anger, Kim got a glass of water and poured it on my head.

"Hope you enjoy taking a sneak peek of the water park." she laughed.

I stood there in shock. I ran to the bathroom.

_10…9…8… _just a little further… "Cleo, how do you like this new hat I bought?" dad said, shoving it in my face.  
"Great!" I blurted out.

I ran around him. _7…6…5… _The door was jammed…_4…3…2…1… _I opened the door just in time before falling on the floor with a big orange tail replacing my legs. I tried to shut the door with my tail, but it didn't work.

"Cleo, look, I-" Kim said. But she walked in on me…as a mermaid.

Kim stood there in shock. But soon she grinned.

"I knew it! I knew you were a-" she began yelling.

"Kim! No!" I whisper-shouted. "You can't tell anyone! Please! I'll do anything!"  
"No. I'm not-wait, anything?"

I nodded.

"Hmmmmmmm…" she thought hard.

"Okay. Deal." she said at last. "But you need to talk dad out of taking us to the baby water park"

"Done." I said. "Can you hand me a towel?"  
Kim walked to the sink and pulled out a towel. She threw it at my face and walked off.

"Shut the door!" I yelled. Kim walked back and closed the door.

I dried off and was human again.

**The end of chapter 2! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written out of every story I've made. **

**Review! **

**Remember: I owe credit to H2Ozikkiaddict who is pretty much my partner. **

**Thx,  
~Lksspaniellucy **


End file.
